


Four Times Arthur Saw That Sweatshirt &  Plus One

by Wiki



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiki/pseuds/Wiki





	Four Times Arthur Saw That Sweatshirt &  Plus One

 

 Four Times Arthur Saw That Sweatshirt

& 

Plus One

 

1.

 

    那时候他们在巴黎。“他们”指的是Cobb、Arthur、Eames，还有Mal，包括Mal。梦境分享是一个高速发展中的新兴行业，处在灰色地带，他们都无比乐意在实践中测试理论成果，顺便给自己的账户数字后面增加几个零。Eames是最后加入的，Arthur很难说自己是喜欢还是厌恶这个英国人，或许是因为他盯着前哨的眼神，直到Arthur转过身都不知收敛；或许是由于他那将所有严肃课题转化为笑柄的嘲讽态度；或许是因为他那些暧昧不明的姿态和微笑——一个伪装者，你永远都不能轻信一个伪装者。还有他的那些恶作剧。Eames总是热衷于和他对着干，不知为何，这让年轻的前哨感到挫败。而他压抑的挫败，终于在某个早晨Eames穿着那件该死的卫衣走进工作室时爆发了。

    “那他妈的是什么？”前哨从牙缝里挤出这几个字来，握着钢笔的姿态像是要用镀金的笔尖凿穿Eames的喉咙，“你觉得这很有意思吗？”

“我不明白你在说什么，”英国人朝他眨了眨骡子般浓密的睫毛，得意洋洋地继续迈动脚步，那件粉红色的卫衣随着他的动作起伏着，上面四个硕大的字母“a”、“r”、“t”、“y”仍然不断刺激着前哨的神经。“拿铁，我的玫瑰，无咖啡因版本，为了你们的小公主好。”他愉快地从手中的纸袋里掏出一个便携杯，递给了坐在办公桌上的Mal，后者在他的脸颊上吻了一下，又在他耳边咕哝了些什么，笑得连眼睛都弯了起来。Eames又掏出一杯递给坐在一旁的Cobb，团队领袖接过咖啡叹着气摇了摇头，看上去有些困扰，但也显而易见地被逗乐了。最终Eames吹着口哨来到了Arthur桌前：“你的双倍特浓，darling。”

“别，”Arthur针锋相对地举起了他的钢笔，“别再那么叫我。”

“不然呢？”伪装者作出害怕的样子，夸张地举起双手向后缩了一下，看着Arthur的样子好像他是一只张牙舞爪的一个月大的猫崽，“打算用你那价值三百美元的金笔谋杀我？我得提醒你一声darling，巴黎的交通状况可不利于畏罪潜逃。”

“Eames！”前哨重重地把他的钢笔拍在了桌上，墨水飞溅了出来。Eames瞬间退了有十英尺远，手忙脚乱地检查墨水有没有沾上他那宝贵的小丑服。Arthur在心里把他所知的一切脏话统统在对方身上用了一遍，愤愤地清理着他的桌面，耳朵热得像是要烧起来。当他看到Cobb夫妇在对桌交头接耳窃声偷笑，尤其是Mal给了他意味深长的一瞥后，他的耳朵更红了。

总有一天，他咬着牙默默发誓，总有一天他要把Eames连同那件丑陋的衣服一起丢进焚化炉。

 

 

 

2.

 

洛杉矶，他们称其为天使之城。这多少是有点讽刺的，鉴于洛杉矶节节攀升的生存代价和连年的飓风显然和“天堂”的概念背道而驰。对于没有宗教信仰的人来说，天使从不存在与任何地方。

Arthur被伪装者找到的时候已经喝了整整半瓶白兰地。当Eames犹豫地叫响他的名字时，前哨猛地站了起来，不得不忍受一阵天旋地转。“你，”他吞咽了一下，像是要找回自己的声音，曾经那个平稳的声音，“你是怎么找到我的？”

Eames没有回答他的问题。相反，他说：“你没有出席Mal的葬礼，”伪装者停顿了一下，看上去悲伤而疲倦，“我很担心你。”

“我很好。”Arthur立刻反驳，然而他的大脑里理智尚存的那个部分尖锐地嘲笑起来。他知道自己糟透了，浑身酒气，双脚赤裸地陷在酒店客房的毛绒地毯里，只穿着出席葬礼用的衬衫和长裤，没有打结的领带松松垮垮地挂在两肩，他的头发没有上蜡，乱糟糟的发卷几乎挡住了通红的眼睛——在他接到消息的那一刻就再也没有合过眼，而Cobb，那个混蛋不知道躲到什么该死的地方去了。最糟糕的是，他甚至对于让Eames看到他这幅样子无动于衷，这一半是由于该死的酒精，另一半或许是因为Eames看起来和他一样糟。伪装者的风衣皱得不成样子，眼睛下方是深色的淤青。“我以为你在蒙特卡洛，”Arthur昏头昏脑脱口而出，随即在心里狠狠给了自己一巴掌，然而Eames似乎并没有觉得前哨知道他的方位有什么不妥之处。“我一收到消息就搭最近的一班飞机赶过来了，”他说，“该死的经济舱，我连腿都伸不直。”

“我看不出那有什么值得抱怨的。”Arthur尖刻地回答。这种在他们之间延续经年的针锋相对的相处模式在那一刻让他感到荒诞的熟悉和安全。他愚蠢地站在原地，等着对方接过话茬，开始新一轮的争吵和拌嘴。然而Eames没有让他如愿，他只是走了上来，不顾Arthur的抗议拿走了他手里的酒杯。“我也需要点这个，”他越过前哨给自己倒了两指高的白兰地，“如果你不介意的话。”

Arthur在原地愣了一会儿，醉酒的大脑一时间无法决定是否该把那自说自话的伪装者从十多层高楼的窗口扔出去。就在他愣神的功夫里Eames已经用他的杯子喝上了酒，他晕乎乎地觉得现在说什么都晚了，干脆一屁股坐回了床里，定定地看着窗外。过了一会儿，他感觉到身边的床垫陷了下去。

“我并不是故意要错过Mal的葬礼，只是计划里出了一点意外。”他不由自主地开口，像是要为自己辩解。“意外，”Eames重复了他的话，“你指的是酒精。”Arthur听到自己呛住似的笑声，“没错，酒精。”他侧过头，对上伪装者的视线，“葬礼……怎么样？”

“没什么特别的，”Eames耸了耸肩，“神父，亲人，地上的一个坑。我到的时候已经开始了，所以我只是在远处看了一会儿，他们把棺材放进坑里我就走了。况且我觉得以我这身装束确实不适合出席一个葬礼。”像是为了证明他的话，伪装者解开了风衣的扣子，拉开两襟朝Arthur展示了一下，那件粉色的字母卫衣映入后者眼帘，前哨顿时觉得头疼起来。

“我还以为只有我在场的时候你才会穿这件丑陋的衣服，”他不假思索地说。“你为什么会这么觉得？”伪装者笑了起来。“为了戏弄我，不是吗？”Arthur磕磕绊绊地控诉，他已经没有能力控制自己的舌头发出一个完整清晰的单词了，“你总是喜欢戏弄我，和我对着干，那是你该死的——该死的饭后甜点，Eames。我娱乐到你了吗？你——”

“Arthur，Arthur，Arthur，”伪装者打断了他，“不是你想的那样，darling。”

“别他妈的——”

“你有多久没睡了？”Eames握住了他的手腕。前哨飞快地低下头，像是不可置信一般瞪着他们皮肤贴合的地方。Eames的另一只手揽上了他的后颈，不顾Arthur的挣扎把他拉进了怀里。前哨使出最后的力气扑腾了两下，放弃了。他靠在伪装者的肩膀上，后者的手指在他的后颈和头皮间轻轻摩挲，那感觉居然出乎意料的舒适，让他昏昏欲睡。然后，突然之间，他内心的某道防线崩溃了，悲伤和愤怒涌了出来，疼痛溢满了胸腔。他甚至没有意识到自己是从什么开始流泪的，他在Eames的怀里哭得像是个失去亲人的孩子。他失去Mal了，永远地。

洛杉矶没有天使。

Arthur也没有意识到他们是从什么时候躺进床里的。Eames拥抱着他，他们的额头贴在一起。他模糊的视线里是伪装者丰满的嘴唇，于是他吻了上去。白兰地的味道，还有苦涩的烟草。那个吻结束之前Arthur就滑入了深沉的睡眠。

第二天他醒来的时候房间里只剩下了他一个人，身上毯子有一半滑到了地上。Eames几乎没有留下任何痕迹，除了床头柜子上的醒酒药和一张写了电话号码的纸条。

 

 

 

3.

 

圣彼得堡的冬天冷得惊人，如果可以的话Arthur只想全天都呆在开了暖气的酒店客房里，然而前哨的工作迫使他不得不到外面的寒风中去。这一切都是因为Cobb。Cobb在逃离美国的时候欠了人情，现在不得不沦落至和真正的犯罪分子打交道了——他们这次的目标人物是个患有躁狂症的黑帮头目——于是Arthur也被牵连了进去，只因为他没办法撒手不管，他可不想让Phillipa和James这么快也失去父亲。 

    在结束了又一天的调查后，前哨满身疲倦地回到住处。他躺在床上打开手提电脑，打算在睡前最后梳理一遍这几天以来的调查结果，手机却不合时宜地响了。Eames，前哨叹了口气，永远都能给他带来麻烦，但他还是接通了电话。

“你好啊美人，最近过得怎么样？”

“我在工作，Eames。”Arthur平板地回答。

“原谅我的失误，darling，”电话那端的英国人笑了起来，“不过我的手机可没有显示对方时区的功能，你在哪儿？”

“你真的要问吗？”Arthur提醒他。近一年来虽然他们已经几乎在全世界的各大洲都上过床，但是下床后从不询问彼此的去处——这算是一个心照不宣的约定。

Eames吹了声口哨，转移了话题：“那你知道Cobb最近怎么样吗？传言说最近有人在俄罗斯看到过他——”

“我不知道，”Arthur随口说道，“你想知道什么？把他卖给美国政府对你没有什么好处，Eames。”

伪装者沙哑的笑声震动着Arthur的耳膜，“哦darling，你听起来有点暴躁，根据我的判断，一定是因为你起码有一个月没和人上过床了。”

“所以这才是你打电话来的目的。”前哨朝后靠在枕头上，往床里又陷下去了一点。

Eames不置可否地哼了一声，那声响沿着Arthur的脊椎激起了一串奇妙的颤栗，“你穿着什么，darling？”

Arthur再度叹了一口气：“睡衣，海军蓝色的，埃及棉，白色贝母纽扣，满意了吗？”

“睡衣？你是在床上吗？”

“你觉得呢？”前哨干巴巴地回答，“我是不是应该再向你描述一下这张床？”

“天啊Arthur，”手机里传来伪装者哧哧的笑声，“你真是个泥棍子，我得来帮你放松一下。想知道我穿着什么吗？”

Arthur朝着天花板翻了一个白眼：“你穿着什么？”

三秒钟后他收到了Eames发过来的照片，险些把手提电脑掀下床去。

“Darling？” 

“滚。”前哨面无表情地挂断了电话。

Eames又打来了四个电话，全被Arthur挂断了。就在他准备把对方号码加入黑名单的时候，收到了Eames的第二张照片。那是伪装者赤裸的胯骨和下腹上的纹身。Arthur忍不住想起了伪装者身上没有被拍进照片的其余部分，还有他皮肤的味道。他突然间觉得口干舌燥。

当Eames再一次打电话来时，Arthur闭上眼咒骂了一声，接通了电话。

 

那件粉色卫衣带给Arthur的精神伤害实在太严重了，证据是前哨居然把它带入了梦境。那是Cobb和他的第一次试跑，为了深入目标人物狂躁又敏感的潜意识，他们设计了一个非常复杂的迷宫以帮助甩掉投射——一个黑帮头目的投射，即使没有经过潜意识武装化训练也够他们喝一壶了。他们一致同意选择Arthur的潜意识试验，前哨放出了他所有的武装投射阻止他们的侵入。他们在梦里被打死了两次，第三次终于赶在被投射撕碎之前抵达了保险箱。Arthur扛着两杆枪在门口放哨，让Cobb解决保险箱。就在他低头看表计算时间的时候，只听Cobb叫了一声“这他妈的是什么？”

Arthur回过头，看到Dominic Cobb瞪着从他潜意识保险箱里拿出来的粉色字母卫衣。他的第一反应是一枪崩了Cobb的脑袋，然后用第二颗子弹把自己送出了梦境。

前哨一睁开眼就看到Cobb气急败坏地扯下针头，冲他大叫大嚷：“你他妈居然一枪打了我的脑袋！这他妈是怎么回事！”

反正你也不止一次在梦里打死过我。Arthur腹诽着，表面上他的上唇仍然维持着巍然不动。“很抱歉，”他面无表情地说，“我保证不会有下次。”

不过他的上唇马上就快挺不住了，因为Cobb冲他眯起了眼睛，“我的天啊，”金发男人喃喃道，“你居然真的和Eames在一起了？”

“什么？”Arthur被他盯得毛骨悚然，“根本没有的事，你疯了吗！”然而Cobb像是根本没有听到他的反驳，继续喃喃自语着诸如“上帝啊你们居然真的在一起了”之类的胡言乱语。

“够了！”前哨忍无可忍地怒吼，“我没有他妈的和那家伙在一起！”他开始认真地怀疑Cobb是不是真的疯了，因为后者突然笑了起来。

“抱歉，”他边笑边说，“Mal那时候和我打赌说要不了三个星期你们就会搞到一起，赌输了之后延长到了三个月，然后又延长到了三年。如果她知道你们真的在一起了一定会很高兴的，真希望——”他脸上的笑容凝固了，“真希望我能告诉她……”

他低下头咒骂了一声，揉了揉眼睛，转身冲进了盥洗室，留下Arthur清理导管和针头。

那时候距离Mal的死已经过去了十一个月，距离Arthur在Cobb的潜意识里看到她的影子还有三个月，距离他们被Cobol找上还有九个月，距离inception还有十三个月。其实Eames不知道，他的潜意识植入早在那时候就有成功案例了。最容易左右你意识的，是和你相爱的人。

 

 

4. 

 

“不，Eames，你不准穿着那件衣服走进我的房子，想都别想！”Arthur攥着门把手和他的格洛克恶狠狠地堵在门口。

时间倒退回一小时前。Inception完成了不到一周，前哨的神经仍然紧绷着，搜索着任务失败或者是往日仇家找上门的迹象，准备随时转移。他在洛杉矶买的这栋新房子几乎成了一个军火库和避难所，即使核冬天降临前哨大概也能在里面撑上一个月。是以，当Eames用一个求助电话把他从睡眠中吵醒时，Arthur的第一反应是出事了。结果与之相反，Eames只是下了飞机发现他无处可去而已。Inception之后他去拉斯维加斯寻欢作乐了几天，当他飞回洛杉矶却发现——“那该死的酒店前台居然忘了帮我预留房间了。”结论，他必须在Arthur的住处呆上几天，直到他重新订到酒店为止。

由于沉重的压力和工作习惯，Arthur的睡眠一直不大好。当他带着起床气打开房门，看到Eames穿着那件奇丑无比的粉红色卫衣朝他傻笑时，顿时爆发了。

“拜托，darling，”Eames无辜地看着他，“你已经把我堵在门口半小时了，到底要我怎么做？”

“除非你把这件丑陋的衣服烧了！”Arthur拒不退让。

“我亲爱的Arthur，”英国人拖着他那沙哑的嗓音，“你这样就不怕把邻居引来吗？看啊，左边那栋灯都亮了。”

“别以为我会上你的当！”Arthur咆哮道。

“我没有骗你，”Eames一脸无奈地摇了摇头，随即像是被什么东西吸引了目光，侧过头去，“我们没事，太太，回去睡觉吧！”

Arthur只觉得心猛地提了起来，不由随着对方的目光看过去——他不需要一个过分好奇的邻居，那往往是闲言碎语的麻烦根源。就在他分神的一刹那，Eames以迅雷不及掩耳之速勾住他的腰，侧身挤进门，甩下肩上的行李袋转身把Arthur按在关闭的房门上吻了起来。这套动作行云流水一气呵成，让前哨连反击的时间都没有。“骗子——”在Eames松开他的间隙里Arthur狠狠地咒骂道，然而接下去的话又全部被对方堵了回去。前哨的欲望被轻易地撩拨了起来。他丢下枪，拉开Eames的裤子拉链，在亲吻的同时摩擦彼此的胯部。Eames扯开他的睡衣，沿着脖颈和胸膛一路吻了下去，隔着两层布料轻轻在Arthur的阴茎上咬了一口。Arthur倒抽了一口气，险些跳起来。Eames跪了下来，透过睫毛向他抛去一个得意的眼神，然后拉下Arthur的睡裤，把他含了进去。

前哨倚在自己家门上大口地喘息。Eames那该死的舌头无比熟稔地刮过他的每个敏感点，像是要用快感把他肢解成碎片。然而就在他濒临高潮的时候，Eames离开了他的阴茎，站了起来。Arthur还来不及抗议，就又被他的吻堵住了嘴。伪装者用几乎能将他提起来的力量搂着他的腰，把他从门上拽了起来，Arthur踢掉了缠在脚踝上的裤子，两个人拉拉扯扯来到客厅，倒在了沙发上。“把这该死的衣服脱掉！”Arthur气喘吁吁地撕扯着对方身上的卫衣，Eames控制住他的手腕，把他压进沙发里，“这可不行，darling，我最大的性幻想之一就是穿着这件衣服和你做爱。”“这算哪门子的性幻想！”前哨毫不留情地嘲笑道，“你所谓的想象力就是这样？”

“耐心点，你会见识到的。”Eames朝他露出了一个掠食者般的笑容，推着Arthur让他翻了个身面朝下，手掌揉搓着他的臀部，沿着他的脊椎一路舔吻下去直到尾椎，然后舔了进去。Arthur把脸埋进靠垫里都没能止住那一声惊叫。他弓起背试图迎向Eames的舌头，然而后者牢牢地抓着他，在他的臀瓣上重重拍了一巴掌，然后继续不紧不慢地用舌头操着他，将他缓慢而无情地推向崩溃。Arthur再也无力抑制自己，咬牙切齿地哀求道：“操我，Eames，求你了。”

“遵命。”伪装者愉快地回答，在Arthur的臀瓣上最后印下了一个牙痕，然后从裤子口袋里掏出一个避孕套，用最快的速度撕开戴上。他把包装袋里剩余的润滑液挤到手指上推进Arthur的身体里，然后将自己的阴茎缓慢地推了进去。当他彻底没入的时候两个人都发出了一声解脱似的叹慰。Eames亲吻着前哨汗湿的颈背，等他放松下来，直到后者不耐烦地命令他快动。他的每一下撞击都从Arthur的身体里逼出难以自制的啜泣。“Eames，”他无意识地呻吟着对方的名字，握住了自己的勃起，“Eames——”“Arthur……”伪装者喘息着贴上他的后背，卫衣的面料摩擦着光裸的皮肤，“我的爱……”

前哨猛地发出了一声嘶哑的尖叫，毫无预警地达到了高潮。Eames将他瘫软的身躯往下拉了一点，架起前哨的一条腿，从侧面继续操他。Arthur伸出一只手拽住卫衣的领子迫使他低下头，吮吻他的嘴唇。Eames低吼了一声，狠狠撞进前哨的身体里，咬着他的下唇越过了顶峰。

他们四肢纠缠着躺在沙发上喘息，等待彼此从高潮后的脱力中回过神来。过了良久，Arthur伸手拽了拽对方的卫衣，“脱掉，马上。”“你为什么这么讨厌这件衣服？”Eames笑了起来，不过还是顺从地直起上身脱掉了卫衣，随手扔在地上。视觉污染解除，前哨又恢复了点力气，翻身压在Eames的胸口上长叹一口气，这样顺眼多了。他不小心把这话说出了口，Eames的笑声在他的胸腔里隆隆地震动着，“你最喜欢我裸着？这太好办了，接下来几天我都可以不穿衣服。”

Arthur翻了个白眼，支起身爬下沙发，走进厨房倒了杯水，Eames跟在他身后。“你来洛杉矶干什么？”他忍不住说，“这儿没有你感兴趣的东西。”

“这儿有我感兴趣的东西。”Eames驾轻就熟地拿走了他手里的杯子。厨房没有开灯，就着客厅微弱的壁灯Arthur看不清他的神情。“你该留在拉斯维加斯，”前哨把杯子从他手里夺回来，“洛杉矶对你而言太无趣了。”

“不，Arthur，”伪装者温和地反驳他的讥嘲，“并不是这样。”然后，不知为何他迟疑了，Arthur迎着他的目光挑了挑眉，放下了喝空的杯子。Eames顺势握住他的手腕，移开了视线，拇指在前哨的手腕内侧的皮肤上打着圈。过了好一会儿，他才开口说，“我本来打算——不，确切地说我本来没有打算，所以去了拉斯维加斯。但是在那里呆了几天之后我决定回来，你……明白我在说什么吗？”

Arthur愣住了。有种熟悉而陌生的情感在他的胸间鼓胀起来，让他发不出声音。他站在原地，试图将那种情感梳理归位。

“所以酒店前台并没有忘记给你预留房间。”他说。

Eames猛地顿住了，看上去有些尴尬，“好吧，被你发现了。”

“你这个骗子。”Arthur逼近了一步。伪装者的身体紧绷起来，试图开口辩解，然而Arthur抢在那之前堵住了他的嘴唇。在短暂的惊讶后Eames迅速反应过来，热烈地回应Arthur的舌头。前哨贪婪地抚摸着他身上的纹身，圈着Eames的腰把他拉出厨房。“去床上，”他含着Eames丰满的下唇咕哝道，伪装者发出了一声饥渴的抽气声，任由Arthur把他带进卧室推倒在床上。他让Arthur肆意亲吻他的嘴唇和纹身，然后翻身把他压了下去。

“现在，love，”他拖着懒洋洋的调子，抚弄Arthur红肿的嘴唇，“我得给你展示一下我的‘想象力’，你的质疑可真是伤透了我的心。”

而他的展示方式是用手指把Arthur操到重新硬起来，然后把他困在床头板和自己的胸膛之间，在每次Arthur快要高潮的时候退出去，等到后者用他所知的一切污言秽语都往他身上招呼过一遍后再重新缓慢地贯穿他，直到前哨忍无可忍用双腿扣紧了他的腰，发誓如果Eames再敢耍花样就一枪轰掉他的脑袋，他才终于把Arthur送上了高潮。

 

第二天Arthur一直睡到了中午，当他醒来后立刻听到了厨房里的动静。糟糕，前哨来不及穿上裤子就冲出了卧室，沿途惊异地发现昨晚的狼藉似乎已经被收拾得一干二净。当他抵达厨房的时候并没有发现想象中的灾难景象。Eames穿着一条拳击短裤，转过头来看到他吹了声口哨。“亲爱的Arthur，我从来不知道你有裸奔的习惯，”他毫不掩饰地上下打量着前哨的裸体，后者从耳朵到脖子红成了一片，“还是说你太思念我了，睡美人？”

为了重拾气场上的优势，Arthur质问道：“你在我的厨房里干什么？”

“当然是做吃的了。”伪装者一脸理所当然，还向他展示了一下平底锅里的三明治，等等——“我不记得我有买过三明治，”前哨怀疑地说。

“天啊darling，”Eames以一种戏剧皇后的方式捂住了额头，“你真的连自己冰箱里有什么食材都不记得了吗？难道说我昨天操你操得太用力了——”

“够了！”Arthur赶紧打断他，与此同时他的肚子则毫不留情面地咕噜了一声。伪装者露出了一个得意的傻笑，推着Arthur让他坐在餐桌前，把三明治连锅端到面前，还体贴地倒了杯橙汁。“你饿了，darling。”

好吧，他确实饿了。前哨盯着三明治看了一秒，决定把顾虑都抛到脑后，反正Eames也不会给他下药。结果，那个三明治出乎意料地美味，也有可能是Arthur真的饿昏头了，总之他狼吞虎咽吃了个精光。Eames全程得意洋洋地看着，在Arthur吮手指的时候适时问他要不要再来一个。前哨没有犹豫超过三秒钟就投降了。Eames愉悦地哼着一支小调收走了他面前的锅子，顺便在前哨的额角印了一个响亮的吻，动作自然得好像他经常在性爱的隔天早上在上床对象的厨房里做饭顺便给对方早安吻一样。无论从哪个角度来说，这也实在太令人不安了，Arthur甚至动了去查看totem的念头。然而他最终也没有挪动半步。

至少，他想的是，在Eames住进来之后，总有机会收拾掉那件丑陋的粉红色字母卫衣。

 

 

 

 

+1

 

“我得离开几天。”他们快吃完午餐的时候，Eames告诉他。

这句话在他们之间经常发生。当他们接了新活必须离开一段时间，他们会这么告诉彼此，并且从来不问去处。Arthur一直都没有觉得这有什么问题，然而这一次Eames的神情和语气让他意识到，有什么不对劲。

“发生什么事了？”前哨警觉起来，立刻想起了今天凌晨对方接到的那通电话。伪装者花了很长时间，最终回到床上的时候全身冰凉，从背后抱住前哨，脸埋进他的颈窝里。那时Arthur睡得迷迷糊糊，只是咕哝着抱怨了几句就任他去了，而现在回想起来这一切都很可疑。

Eames眼神闪烁，欲言又止，他的迟疑让Arthur喉咙口发紧。“如果你给我们惹上了什么麻烦，至少得让我知道！”他的声音不由自主地抬高了，然而Eames只是摇了摇头。“不，是我的父亲……”英国人吞咽了一下，“他死了。”

“哦。”Arthur愣住了，这消息像一列火车直接撞上了他。“我很抱歉，”他回过神来，犹豫着伸手覆上了Eames握紧的拳头，“我……”“不，我没事，”Eames摇了摇头，“这其实算是件好事，至少那老头再也不用靠管子和机器维生了。”

“你从来没说过你父亲得了重病。”Arthur不由自主地说。

“你也从来没有告诉过我你父母的情况，darling。”Eames移开了视线，他的手从对方手下抽了回来。“我必须去整理行李了。”他站起来，留下了Arthur和一桌没有吃完的菜肴。在前哨洗碗的时候他重新出现了，带着他的行李袋。“我开车送你去机场。”Arthur匆忙地擦干手解下围裙，然而Eames阻止了他。“我已经叫了计程车，”他说，“这样方便一点。”

他们最后在房门前告别。Eames向他承诺“只需要几天，处理完那些事我就会从伦敦回来，”然而Arthur仍旧以一种他自己也无法理解的方式紧紧攥着对方的袖子，直到计程车司机不耐烦地按响了喇叭。Eames最后在他的嘴角飞快地吻了一下，Arthur还来不及回应他就退开了，转身走下台阶穿过前院钻进车里。Arthur在门口伫立着，直到计程车开得不见踪影。

Eames一次也没有回过头。

当天晚上Arthur失眠了。在对着天花板干瞪了两个小时后，他终于爬了起来，打开了床头的台灯。他走进自己的步入式衣帽间，按下机关，一排排的西装如红海一般在他面前分开，露出一面镶着密码锁的钢板。Arthur输入密码，打开保险柜大门，抚摸过一列安放整齐的枪械，最后将目光投在了那个银色的手提箱上。

不，他最终还是关上了保险柜，不要PASIV。

他按动机关，看着西装们在他眼前合上。就在这时卧室里传来了一阵铃声。Arthur冲出衣帽间，一把抄起床头柜上的手机按下了接听键。

“Hi，darling——”他听到了Eames略带疲倦的声音。

“你还好么？”Arthur飞快地问，然后才意识到自己的语速太快了一点，“我是说，路上还顺利吗？”

“一切都好，只除了一件事，”伪装者呻吟了一声，“我忘了带那件衣服了，你能帮我找找吗？”

Arthur愣了一下：“哪件衣服？”

“你知道的，”Eames循循善诱，“那件卫衣，粉红色的，上面印了——”

“那件，”Arthur干巴巴地打断了他，“你不能等回来了自己找吗？”

“不，亲爱的Arthur，”英国人用上了他那甜腻的鼻音，“找到了我才能放心，求你了，宝贝——”

“好吧好吧。”前哨缴械了。他首先打开了Eames的衣柜，“没有找到，”汇报的同时Arthur对着那团五颜六色翻了个白眼。“那你去洗衣篮看看，还有书房，我们昨天在那儿做了两次爱，”伪装者在电话那端恬不知耻地指挥着。Arthur忍不住又翻了个白眼，依言在那两个地点搜查了一番，依旧没有结果。最后他在干衣机里找到了那团粉红色的布料，得知这消息Eames终于在电话里长舒一口气，“太好了，darling，答应我你什么都不会对它做，好吗？”

“我没法保证任何事，”前哨皱着眉头，用两根手指把那件卫衣提回卧室去，“你最好自己回来看着它。”

“别啊甜心，”Eames懊丧地叫了起来。前哨想象着他撒泼打滚的样子，忍不住微笑起来，“说真的，我实在没办法理解你为什么这么重视它，看在上帝的份上，这件卫衣毫无品味可言。”

“因为它总让我想起你。”伪装者在电话那头轻快地回答。

Arthur愣在了原地。Eames的话像是一道巨浪，直接把他拍晕了，好一会儿他才终于回过神来，勉强从喉咙里挤出声音，“你什么时候回来？”

“葬礼在后天举行，”Eames安静的声音沿着电波直达他的耳畔，“之后我可能还需要帮我母亲处理一些事务，一周内肯定可以回来。怎么，你已经开始想我了吗？”

“是啊，我简直一刻也离不开你，”前哨干巴巴地回嘴。英国人在电话里轻笑起来，“你该去睡了，泥棍子。”

“我本来就在睡觉，”Arthur反驳道，罔顾自己之前并没有真正入睡的事实，“是你吵醒我了。”

“我的错，晚安，”Eames隔着电波给了他一个响亮的“晚安吻”，“还有，我已经开始想你了，love。”

在Arthur来得及出声前他就挂断了电话。前哨放下手机，愣愣地环顾了一圈，像是第一次走进这间卧室。那张双人大床上铺着的格子床单是Eames买的，旁边那个属于伪装者的衣柜则是Arthur给他买的——如果放任他他肯定会选一个奇形怪状和卧室装修风格毫不匹配的玩意儿。Arthur又看了看床头的台灯和床对面墙上的液晶电视屏幕，突然感到一阵晕眩。

他决定自己得去喝点什么冷静一下。然而当他走进厨房随手拿出一个杯子时发现那是Eames的马克杯。Arthur转过身靠在料理台上，结果看到了餐桌上的银烛台，那是上次Eames在德国工作时从一个二手市场捎回来的。他看着眼前的一切，只觉得胸腔里有什么飞快地鼓胀了起来，压得他无法呼吸。这栋房子已经变得比原先拥挤了太多，以一种Arthur从未想象和察觉的方式。自从Eames搬进来已经过去整整一年又四个月了，这十六个月来他们在这栋房子的每一个角落里都做过爱，包括Arthur神圣不可侵犯的步入式衣帽间。当然，他们仍然会时常离开，前往不同的任务，然后在工作结束后回到这里。Arthur在全世界有超过五处不同的产业，他相信Eames也一样，但是他们都没有动过离开的念头——这栋位于洛杉矶的房子几乎成为了……一个家？

“操，”Arthur听到他自己叫了出来，“我的上帝啊。”

现在他必须作出决定了。

Arthur把脸埋进那件粉色卫衣深呼吸了一会儿，直到刚刚他才意识到自己一直抓着那件丑陋的衣服。等他平静下来，他重新回到卧室，拉出一个行李袋，把粉色卫衣率先丢了进去，然后打电话订了一张去伦敦的机票。

他有把握，这次之后Eames再也不会叫他泥棍子了。

 

 

FIN

 


End file.
